Inevitable
by nessh
Summary: Hermione tidak sabar untuk mulai bekerja. Lalu sepasang mata hijau menarik perhatiannya. No magic AU. Teacher-Student. HHr.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I did NOT own Harry Potter. even though I wish I had.**

* * *

 **Inevitable**

 **by**

 **nessh**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

Hermione Granger, usia 22 tahun, merasakan jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Hermione tidak sabar sekaligus takut menghadapi hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia bahkan tiba di tempat kerja barunya lebih cepat satu jam dari seharusnya, tapi Hermione tidak peduli. Dia sudah menunggu sangat lama untuk hari ini, untuk akhirnya melakukan hal yang selalu ingin dia lakukan. Sejak kecil, setiap kali seseorang bertanya apa yang ingin Hermione lakukan saat dia dewasa nanti, Hermione selalu menjawab dia ingin menjadi guru. Hermione selalu kagum pada sosok guru yang mengajarkannya banyak hal sejak ia kecil hingga sekarang. Jadi sekarang, setelah lulus dari universitas, akhirnya Hermione bisa menjalani mimpinya.

Hogwarts High School, berlokasi di pinggiran kota London, adalah tempat dimana Hermione akan mengajar setidaknya setahun ke depan. Seorang guru di sekolah ini baru saja pensiun dan Hermione akan mengisi tempatnya untuk mengajar _English Class_. Kepala sekolah mereka, Mr Dumbledore, sangat baik dan ramah. Ia banyak membantu Hermione dalam memahami kurikulum yang digunakan serta sistem di sekolah itu. Hermione juga sudah diperkenalkan dengan lingkungan sekolah, para guru dan bahkan kedua Head Boy dan Head Girl di sekolah.

Hermione masuk ke ruang guru dan melihat Mr Dumbledore sedang mengobrol bersama Mrs McGonagall, dua cangkir teh terlihat di depan mereka. Keduanya menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Tidak ada orang lain di ruangan itu jadi wajar saja suara pintu terbuka bergema sehingga terdengar jauh lebih keras.

"Ah, Miss Granger, ayo masuk dan duduk bersama kami." Kata Dumbledore sembari tersenyum, menunjuk kursi-kursi kosong di samping dirinya dan McGonagall.

"Selamat pagi, Mr Dumbledore, Mrs McGonagall." Sapa Hermione, ia memilih kursi di samping McGonagall, terpisah satu kursi dari Dumbledore di meja bulat kecil yang mereka duduki.

"Selamat pagi, Miss Granger. Panggil saja aku Minerva, kita rekan kerja sekarang." McGonagall tersenyum, melunturkan kesan kaku di wajahnya.

"Ya, ya, itu benar. Disini kami hanya normal saat rapat atau didepan siswa lain. Diluar itu, kau bisa memanggilku Albus." Sambung Dumbledore.

"Hanya jika kalian semua memanggilku Hermione." Kata Hermione.

"Jadi, Hermione," Dumbledore kini memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hermione. "Kau gugup untuk hari pertamamu?"

McGonagall mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Tentu saja dia gugup, Albus. Siapa yang tidak gugup di hari pertamanya bekerja?"

Dumbledore terkekeh, "Seingatku kau tidak gugup di hari pertamamu mengajar Minerva. Aku masih ingat kau membuat segerombolan siswa berlari masuk ke dalam kelas hanya dengan satu tatapan. _Well,_ kau masih bisa melakukan itu sekarang."

"Tetap saja aku gugup, Albus." McGonagall menoleh pada Hermione. "Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu untuk hari ini? Kelas mana yang akan kau ajar hari ini?"

"Aku akan mengajar kelas senior, 13A kalau aku tidak salah. Aku menghabiskan waktu semalaman mempelajari kurikulum dan bahan ajar untuk hari ini. Aku hanya berharap bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik."

McGonagall mengangguk-angguk, lalu mereka melanjutkan mengobrol ringan.

Satu persatu guru lain mulai berdatangan. Hermione juga bisa mendengar suara dari arah lorong sekolah terdengar semakin ramai dan jelas, tanda bahwa siswa juga sudah mulai datang. Bel sekolah berbunyi tidak lama kemudian. McGonagall pamit karena dia harus mengajar pagi ini. Sementara Dumbledore akan membawa Hermione ke kelasnya dan mengenalkannya pada para murid.

Hermione dan Dumbledore berjalan beriringan melewati lorong. Sesekali para murid yang berlari melewati mereka menyapa Dumbledore. Sisanya hanya lari melewati mereka untuk masuk ke kelas. Hermione mendengar sayup-sayup suara McGonagall menyuruh para siswa untuk tidak berlari di lorong. Ia melirik Dumbledore, yang tampak santai dan tidak terlalu memperdulikan jika ia melihat siswa berlari. Lorong terlihat sepi karena kini para siswa sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu berwarna cokelat yang sudah terbuka. Suara siswa mengobrol terdengar ramai dari dalamnya. Sontak saja, jantung Hermione semakin berdetak kencang. Ia membiarkan Dumbledore masuk ke dalam terlebih dahulu, baru Hermione mengikuti tidak jauh dibelakangnya. Kelas langsung senyap saat semua orang menyadari Kepala Sekolah sedang berada di kelas mereka, plus Hermione. Hermione bisa merasakan tatapan penasaran dari orang-orang di dalam kelas. Mereka semua tampak seperti remaja pada umumnya, tidak semua orang mengenakan seragam dengan rapi. Hermione bahkan melihat siswi yang mengenakan roknya _sangat_ pendek.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya." Sapa Dumbledore riang.

"Selamat pagi, Headmaster Dumbledore." Sahut mereka semua kompak.

Dumbledore baru membuka mulut saat pintu kelas tiba-tiba saja terbuka, membuatnya dan seluruh siswa di kelas ikut menoleh ke asal suara. Hermione juga mengikuti arah tatapan mereka dan ia mendapati dirinya melihat sepasang mata hijau terindah yang pernah ia lihat, namun mata tampak redup.

"Ah, Mr Potter. Tepat pada waktunya. Silahkan duduk, jadi kita bisa mulai kelas lebih cepat." Kata Dumbledore, masih dengan nada ringan dan senyum lebar memenuhi wajahnya.

Potter mengangguk. Dia berjalan ke barisan bangku paling belakang dan duduk di dekat jendela, bersandar ke punggung kursinya. Dasinya yang tidak terikat rapi menjuntai. Mata hijaunya menatap lurus pada Hermione.

"Sekarang karena kalian semua sudah ada disini, aku akan mengenalkan kalian pada Miss Granger, yang akan mengajar kalian mulai hari ini..."

Hermione tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Dumbledore dengan seksama, karena ia masih terpana pada mata hijau yang menatapnya tajam. Mata Potter itu terlihat redup, penuh rahasia dan emosi. Sesuatu yang Hermione tidak menyangka akan ia lihat dari seseorang yang baru berusia 17 tahun.

Dumbledore menyentuh bahu Hermione. Ia menyerahkan kelas pada Hermione dan keluar dari kelas untuk menuju kantornya sendiri. Hermione berdiri di depan kelas, memperkenalkan dirinya sekali lagi pada seluruh siswanya lalu memulai kelas dengan mengabsen siswanya satu persatu.

Pagi itu berlalu begitu saja.

* * *

Hermione duduk bersama dua orang guru lain; Aurora Sinistra yang mengajar matematika dan Oliver Wood yang mengajar olahraga. Wood hanya lebih tua setahun dari Hermione dan sangat tampan. Hermione bisa melihat banyak mata siswi meliriknya selama mereka duduk di kantin untuk makan siang. Sementara walau usia Sinistra terpaut cukup jauh dari Hermione (hampir 10 tahun), ia sangat mudah diajak bicara, sehingga Hermione mudah akrab dengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertamamu?" tanya Sinistra, sambil mengunyah _strawberry._ Ia memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya masih memegang _strawberry_.

Hermione mengangkat bahu, menyimpan garpunya di atas sisa salad. "Lancar-lancar saja. Tapi aku sedikit penasaran tentang salah satu siswa."

"Memangnya kelas apa yang kau ajar tadi pagi?" sahut Wood.

"Kelas senior, 13A."

"Ah." Sinistra mengangguk-angguk, ia melirik Wood. "Sepertinya aku tau siapa yang kau maksud. Potter, benar?"

"Apa Potter punya _track record_ yang negatif?" giliran Hermione bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Potter memang tidak banyak terlibat di kelas. Tapi sepertinya dia bukan anak nakal."

Sinistra menggeleng. "Justru sebaliknya, Hermione. Potter adalah anak yang sangat baik dan berbakat. Aku masih ingat saat dia baru masuk sekolah ini, cukup pintar di kelas dan sangat berbakat di olahraga tenis. Kalau kau melewati lemari piala di lorong kau akan melihat nama Harry Potter di beberapa piala kejuaraan tenis."

"Aku sendiri tidak tau banyak soal Potter karena aku baru masuk tahun lalu," tambah Wood. "Tapi aku pernah melihat Potter bermain, dia sangat berbakat. Coach Hooch menyayangkan sikapnya yang berubah dua tahun belakangan ini."

Sinistra mengangguk setuju, terlihat sedih. "Dia sangat berubah, bukan lagi anak periang yang pernah aku ajar. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku dengar dari Hooch, sahabatnya sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Potter menjadi penyendiri dan tidak banyak bersosialisasi dengan teman-temannya lagi."

"Aku masih melihatnya bicara dengan Weasley, tapi tidak sering. Mungkin karena Weasley sendiri sibuk di tim sepakbola."

"Ya, sayang sekali." Sinistra kembali mengunyah _strawberry_ -nya. "Aku dengar dari Hooch beberapa universitas mempertimbangkan beasiswa untuknya."

"Itu benar," Wood mengangguk mengiyakan. Meneguk air mineralnya sekali sebelum lanjut bicara. "Tapi kalau Potter tidak ikut bertanding pada kejuaraan berikutnya, mereka tidak bisa melihat dia bermain untuk benar-benar mempertimbangkan itu."

Hermione mendengarkan cerita dari Sinistra dan Wood dengan seksama. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa anak laki-laki bermata hijau itu menarik perhatiannya. Mungkin sorot matanya yang membuat Hermione penasaran. Apa yang disembunyikan mata hijau itu? Dan mendengar cerita dari Sinistra dan Wood membuat Hermione yakin ada sesuatu yang salah di hidup anak itu. Sesuatu yang mengubah anak laki-laki periang menjadi pendiam dan tertutup. Hermione ingin mencari tau apa yang terjadi.

Tapi bagaimana?

* * *

 **a/n :** tell **me what you think about this story, with Hermione being Harry's teacher.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I did NOT own Harry Potter. even though I wish I had.**

* * *

 **Inevitable**

 **by**

 **nessh**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Satu bulan berlalu dan Hermione sudah mulai terbiasa dengan pekerjaan barunya. Hermione sangat menikmati pekerjaan ini, tidak pernah mengeluh sedikit pun walau terkadang sikap para siswa itu cukup membuat pusing.

Seperti sekarang.

"Mr Weasley."

Bibir Hermione menipis saat siswa yang dia panggil sedang tertidur lelap sambil memangku wajahnya. Air liur menetes dari ujung bibir Ron Weasley yang sedikit terbuka. Banyak siswa mengikik melihat Weasley, beberapa lagi memutar matanya, tidak aneh dengan sikap Weasley yang memang sering tertidur di dalam kelas. Hermione menahan diri agar tidak menghela nafas atau melempar penghapus papan tulis pada Weasley, ini bukan pertama kalinya Weasley tidur di kelasnya. Awalnya Hermione mengira ada yang salah dengan metode mengajarnya. Tapi setelah berdiskusi dengan hampir seluruh guru di sekolah ini mengatakan kalau Weasley hampir selalu tertidur di semua kelas. Kecuali kelas McGonagall dan Snape. Namun Hermione yakin tidak akan ada yang berani tidur di kelas dua orang guru senior itu. Bahkan Hermione saja segan pada mereka. Weasley juga tidak tidur di kelas Wood, tapi Hermione rasa itu karena Weasley senang dengan pelajaran olahraga. Semua guru di sekolah ini menyimpulkan Weasley tidak suka sekolah.

"Mr Weasley." Panggil Hermione lagi.

Lavender Brown, yang duduk tepat di belakang Weasley, menggulung buku catatannya lalu memukul kepala Weasley keras. Menimbulkan suara ' _whack_ ' yang bergema di dalam kelas. Weasley terbangun dan mengaduh kelas, menoleh pada Brown dengan ekspresi kesal. Brown menunjuk ke arah Hermione tanpa bicara. Weasley menoleh, melihat Hermione berdiri di depan kelas menatap ke arahnya dengan kedua tangan bersidekap di dada. Wajah Weasley langsung memerah menyaingi warna rambutnya. Langsung saja hampir semua orang di kelas tertawa, Hermione bahkan melihat kedua ujung bibir Potter tertarik sedikit di balik punggung tangannya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak, Mr Weasley?" tanya Hermione kalem.

Wajah Weasley semakin memerah. Gelak tawa terdengar semakin keras di dalam kelas. Weasley menggumam namun tidak terdengar oleh Hermione.

Hermione menghela nafas sambil menghitung mundur dalam hati agar tidak meledak di depan kelas lalu mengambil secarik kertas berwarna merah dari atas meja. "Detensi hari ini sepulang sekolah, Mr Weasley."

"Tapi, Miss Granger, aku ada latihan pulang sekolah nanti." Protes Weasley.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu tidur di kelasku, Mr Weasley. Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau tidur disini, tapi ternyata teguran saja tidak cukup untuk membuatmu tetap bangun di kelas ini." Hermione menghampiri meja Weasley, memberikan secarik kertas yang sudah ia tulis. "Melapor pada Mr Filch, _sepulang sekolah._ "

Weasley ngedumel, tapi mengangguk, wajahnya ditekuk. Hermione tersenyum puas.

"Nah," Hermione menepuk kedua tangannya. "Karena Mr Weasley sudah kembali. Kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran hari ini."

Dari ujung matanya, Hermione melihat Potter mencolek bahu Weasley, yang ditepis oleh Weasley sambil mengomel.

* * *

Hermione memasukkan kantung belanjaan terakhirnya ke dalam bagasi mobil dengan helaan nafas panjang. Hermione tidak terlalu suka belanja, namun ia memerlukan banyak hal untuk rumahnya yang baru. Ya, Hermione belum lama ini pindah ke rumah baru setelah sebelumnya tinggal di flat yang cukup jauh dari tempat kerjanya sekarang. Hermione menyukai rumah barunya yang memiliki halaman belakang dibandingkan flat yang menurutnya kaku dan dingin. Ia hanya tinggal di flat karena saat itu, rumah yang dibelinya ini memerlukan sedikit renovasi. Tapi akhirnya, minggu lalu ia bisa pindah. Dan setelah seminggu merapikan rumah, Hermione sadar dia memerlukan beberapa hal, jadi dia pergi ke supermarket sekalian membeli pot, biji tanaman juga stok makanan.

Hermione duduk di kursi pengemudi, memasang sabuk pengaman, sebelum menyalakan mobil. Satu hal lagi yang Hermione suka dari tinggal di pinggiran kota adalah dia bisa mengemudi mobilnya dengan bebas tanpa kemacetan yang berarti. Selama ia tinggal di pusat kota London, mobil kesayangannya ini ia tinggal bersama orangtuanya yang tinggal di kota kecil tidak jauh dari London. Hermione baru mengambil mobil ini lagi sebelum ia pindah ke rumah barunya ini.

Mobil Hermione berbelok ke kiri, memasuki kawasan perumahan yang ia tempati. Siang ini tidak banyak kendaraan atau pun orang yang berjalan kaki. Mungkin karena ini hari minggu dan banyak orang memilih bermalas-malasan dirumah. Mata Hermione menangkap sosok familiar berjalan di trotoar.

Harry Potter terlihat berjalan dengan ransel besar di punggungnya. Tudung jaket yang ia pakai menutupi kepalanya, namun Hermione masih sangat mengenali sosok muridnya itu. Potter berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, membuat Hermione mengerutkan keningnya. Hermione berkendara berlawanan arah dengan Potter, ia menatap sosok muridnya yang terlihat semakin kecil di kaca spionnya.

* * *

Potter absen. Lagi.

Ini kedua kalinya Potter absen dalam seminggu. Dia tidak pernah absen sebelumnya. Walau hampir tidak pernah terlibat di kelas sama sekali dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat keluar jendela, Potter tidak pernah absen. Sehari setelah Hermione melihat Potter di pinggir jalan, ia melihat Potter memakai jaket yang sama seperti yang ia lihat sehari sebelumnya dan ransel besar bersandar di belakang kursinya. Ransel yang sama yang ia bawa selama tiga hari berikutnya. Sebelum ia absen selama dua hari.

Hermione berusaha mengabaikan itu. Tapi ketika minggu berikutnya tiba dan Potter tetap absen untuk keempat kalinya, Hermione mulai khawatir. Ia bicara dengan Wood tentang absensi Potter, namun Wood hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Bukannya itu hal yang biasa? Mungkin dia hanya sakit atau tidak _mood_ sekolah; seperti remaja pada umumnya. Tidak ada laporan dari polisi atau rumah atau murid lain tentang Potter, benar?" kata Wood tanpa mengangkat matanya dari layar komputer.

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu Hermione, sesuatu tentang Potter terasa tidak benar dan Hermione menyadari itu sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Wood mendongak setelah beberapa saat, menatap wajah Hermione dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tau kau khawatir, tapi tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Jika dalam tiga hari dia masih tidak masuk sekolah dan tidak ada keterangan dari orangtuanya, kita bisa menelepon rumahnya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Tapi tidak banyak yang bisa kita lakukan. Mereka bukan anak-anak lagi. Kita tidak bisa mengontrol mereka sepenuhnya."

Hermione mengerti itu. Hermione _tau_ itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa tidak merasa khawatir. Jadi ia meminta Weasley untuk tinggal di kelas. Weasley satu-satunya teman Potter yang Hermione tau.

Weasley berdiri di depan meja Hermione dan tampak gelisah, kaki kirinya bergerak-gerak dan kedua tangannya menggenggam tali ransel di bahunya dengan erat. Hermione mengangkat alisnya sedikit melihat ekspresi Weasley.

"Tenang, Mr Weasley. Aku tidak akan mengirimmu ke detensi lagi." Kata Hermione tenang sambil memberikan senyum kecil.

"Oh." Ekspresi gelisah di wajah Weasley luntur seketika.

"Tapi aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu. Umm," alis Hermione sedikit mengkerut. "Ini mungkin sedikit pribadi, aku mengerti kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

"Uh...okay..."

"Apa kau tau kenapa Mr Potter tidak masuk sekolah beberapa hari belakangan ini? Aku dengar kau cukup dekat dengan Mr Potter."

"Yeah. Aku dan Harry sudah lama berteman, keluarga kami juga sudah saling kenal." Weasley terdiam dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin sekarang. Harry—dia—sedikit berubah, berapa tahun belakangan ini. Dia tidak banyak bicara dan tidak pernah datang ke rumahku lagi. Jadi, maaf, aku rasa aku tidak bisa memberikan informasi apapun padamu Miss Granger. Aku sendiri tidak tau kemana Harry pergi."

Hermione mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

Weasley mengangkat bahu. "Aku sudah lama tidak pernah bertemu keluarganya."

"Oke. Terima kasih Mr Weasley, kau boleh pergi."

Weasley mengangguk dan berjalan keluar kelas. Ia berhenti di pintu, memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hermione. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Umm. Miss Granger?"

"Ya, Mr Weasley?"

Weasley membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada yang keluar dari sana, ia mengatupkan rahangnya lagi sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu, Mr Weasley?" pancing Hermione. Dia tau muridnya ini ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang Potter, tapi menahannya karena dia tetap menganggap Potter sebagai temannya dan tidak ingin mengkhianatinya.

Weasley menunduk. "Tentang Harry. Aku hanya—aku hanya ingin bilang, dia anak baik. Aku—dia anak yang sangat baik, lebih baik dariku. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Tapi—tapi—aku rasa—dia—umm—itu—ini salahku."

Hermione tidak mendengar bagian terakhir yang Weasley bisikkan padanya. "Maaf, Mr Weasley. Aku tidak mendengar apa yang kau katakan."

Weasley menarik nafas panjang, meremas tali ranselnya. "Ini salahku. Aku—Harry berubah setelah kecelakaan itu. Kami mau pergi ke pesta dan—dan kami mencuri mobil Percy, kakakku. Lalu ada kecelakaan dan—dan Harry terluka, aku rasa itu tangannya—aku tidak—dia tidak pernah bilang, tapi dia berubah setelah itu."

Weasley menundukkan kepalanya, menatap ujung sepatunya sendiri.

Hermione menghampiri muridnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di bahu Weasley.

"Dengarkan aku, Ronald Weasley." Suara Hermione lembut namun tegas.

Weasley mengangkat wajahnya hingga mata birunya menatap Hermione.

"Kecelakaan itu bukan salah siapa pun. Hal seperti itu terjadi setiap saat, tidak ada yang salah atau benar. Karena itu namanya _kecelakaan_. Sesuatu yang kebetulan terjadi pada orang tertentu yang berada di tempat yang tidak tepat pada waktu yang tidak tepat tanpa alasan yang tepat. Ya, kalian tidak seharusnya menggunakan mobil milik kakakmu tanpa ijin apalagi kalau kalian belum punya surat ijin mengemudi. Kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu atau Harry atau siapa pun. Jadi berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Apa itu yang membuat Mr Potter berubah? Kita tidak tau. Tidak ada yang tau tapi Mr Potter sendiri. Sebelum kita tau apa alasan sebenarnya, _jangan pernah_ berasumsi. Jika kau mau tau alasannya, _tanya._ Dan jika dia tidak menjawab, tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan selain menjadi temannya." Hermione tersenyum.

Weasley tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

* * *

Jadi Weasley tidak tau kemana Potter pergi dan Hermione kehilangan arah pulang. Hermione menghela nafas panjang, merasa bodoh karena mengemudi sambil melamun. Saat ia sadar, Hermione berada di suatu tempat yang tampak asing dan tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia tanya. Dan di saat seperti ini, ponselnya memutuskan untuk mati. Hermione benar-benar buta arah sekarang, mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak memasang GPS di mobilnya ini.

 _Count your blessing Granger._ Masih untung dia tidak menabrak mobilnya ke pohon atau lebih parah lagi menabrak orang lain.

Hermione belok ke kanan, menemui sebuah gereja tua yang indah dengan pemakaman tepat di samping gereja. Ia menepikan mobilnya, berharap ada seseorang di dalam gereja itu yang bisa memberitau Hermione jalan pulang. Kemudian seseorang berjalan keluar dari dalam gereja. Hermione tidak percaya dengan apa yang barus aja ia lihat.

Harry Potter, masih mengenakan jaket yang sama dan membawa ransel yang sama seperti terakhir kali Hermione lihat, keluar dari dalam gereja. Dia terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali Hermione melihatnya, lingkar hitam di bawah kedua matanya terlihat semakin jelas. Potter berjalan keluar dari gereja dan belok ke kanan, menjauhi mobil Hermione. Ia menarik tudung jaketnya hingga menutupi matanya, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku jaket. Melihat Potter berjalan semakin jauh, Hermione cepat-cepat melepas _seatbelt_ , lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Potter!" teriak Hermione sekeras mungkin. Kedua kakinya berjalan cepat mendekati muridnya.

Remaja itu berhenti berjalan dan memutar tubuhnya. Dia terkejut melihat gurunya hampir berlari menghampirinya.

"Hey. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Hermione sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk mulai berolahraga lagi.

Kedua alis Potter terangkat. "Kurasa apa yang aku lakukan disini bukan urusan siapa pun, Miss Granger."

"Kau sudah lama tidak masuk sekolah, Mr Potter, kenapa?"

Potter mendengus, membuang muka. "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Aku gurumu, Mr Potter dan kau tau cepat atau lambat aku harus menelepon orangtuamu untuk melaporkan hal ini."

Potter menoleh pada Hermione, sorot matanya terlihat panik. "Tidak. Jangan telepon rumahku, jangan bilang orangtuaku."

Hermione melihat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kalau begitu kau harus datang ke sekolah. Karena kalau kau terus bolos seperti ini, kami semua tidak punya pilihan kecuali memanggil orangtuamu ke sekolah."

Potter menghela nafas berat, tangan kanannya mengusap kepalanya hingga tudung jaketnya jatuh ke punggung. Ia menatap Hermione sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Oke, baiklah. Aku akan datang besok."

Potter memutar tubuhnya, hendak berjalan lagi menjauh dari Hermione.

"Tunggu." Hermione mengulurkan tangannya, meraih lengan bawah Potter.

Dia berhenti, melihat tangannya yang dipengang Hermione, lalu mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Dimana kau tinggal? Aku antar kau kesana."

"Umm. Itu tidak perlu. Aku—err—aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya. Tidak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya tersesat. "Aku memaksa."

Kedua alis Potter terangkat. "Tapi aku—"

"Aku memaksa!"

Potter meringis. "Um, baiklah."

Hermione tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, mobilku di sebelah sana."

Potter mengikuti Hermione berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Ia menaruh ransel besarnya di kursi belakang, lalu ia duduk di samping Hermione yang sudah duduk manis dengan kedua tangan pada kemudi dan _seatbelt_ terpasang rapi.

"Jadi, kemana kita pergi sekarang?"

"Hmm? Kembali ke arah sekolah saja. Rumahku tidak jauh dari sekolah." Jawab Potter sambil memasang _seatbelt_.

"Dan...kemana itu?"

Potter mendongak, menatap Hermione dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kau tidak tau jalan, Miss Granger?"

"Err..."

" _Oh, my..._..Miss Granger, kau tersesat." Potter mendengus geli di balik kepalan tangannya.

"Jangan tertawa! Aku baru tinggal disini sebentar!" semburat merah muda merayapi pipi Hermione.

"Aku tidak tertawa!"

"Diam dan tunjuk kemana aku harus pergi atau kau akan menemui Mr Filch setiap hari selama seminggu!"

* * *

 **a/n : Thank you for reading and sorry for the long update.**


End file.
